Just Talk to me, I'm Listening (Smut)
by EnlargedCheeseBlock
Summary: If you've read the previous chapters and are looking for the next, you're in the right place. If you're looking for a quick smut story to wack off to, you've also come to the right place ;)
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the smut scene to my story "Just Talk to me, I'm Listening." If you haven't read it, maybe stop by and take a look. With that out of the way, enjoy!**

Her lips connected with mine. My tongue slipped into her mouth and I pulled her in tighter. All the memories of past events vanished. The only thing that survived was the love that Meghan and I had for each other.

I shoved her muscled frame against the hard wall and pressed my body into hers. Meghan's hands ran up and down my chest. She broke away and smirked greedily.

"We should take this somewhere else."

I followed close behind as we skipped noisily up the stairs. It was late and everyone else was asleep… or so I hoped. Meghan slipped in the key to her room and quietly ushered me in. Once the lock shifted, she turned to me.

Her soft hands washed over my chest and she shoved me over, laying me flat on the bed. She lingered toward me and crawled over my body.

Meghan leaned in close and bit my ear, "I should let you know that I like to be on top." Her lips crashed against mine again and we made out furiously.

She moaned and I could feel the warmth from her thighs wrapped around me. I placed my hands around her head and drew her in close. They then moved down her ripped body and gripped her firm ass. She let out a quick gasp and continued to kiss me while I groped her underside.

Her breasts squeezed up against my chest. My lips slipped away and I brushed them across her neck. Sensations flooded through us both. Moans and groans escaped both of our lips. I snaked my hands around and found the front of her pants. Slowly, I unbuttoned them and slid down the zipper. My hand slipped down her panties and met her crotch.

Moans now filled my ear as I rubbed and massaged her.

"Shit, Max." She bit her lip and clenched her thighs around me. Another smooth kiss and she worked my shirt up my chest, revealing my muscle. Meghan groped me. I could tell she was loving every second of it.

I gave her a sly grin and lifted up her shirt. She helped take it off and her boobs fell as her chest was relieved. They were in a navy blue bra that looked like it was straining to hold them in.

She reached behind her back and unclasped it and let her breasts fall out.

"Like what you see?" she giggled.

I just stared in awe. I reached up and gripped them. They were soft and felt glorious in my hands. My shaft hardened in my pants when she moaned.

Meghan slid down to my things and undid my pants, pulling them off. My penis hung in the air. She ogled at it like a lion at a gazelle. Her fingers brushed against my balls and I closed my eyes, waiting for her tongue. Nothing happened.

I opened my eyes. Meghan crawled over me.

"You thought I was just going to give it to you?" she whispered into my ear. Her voice was silky yet dangerous.

I smirked. "How can I get you?"

"Hmm, maybe you should do something for me first."

"Like what." my hands crept up her muscled thighs and found her buttocks.

She thought for a second and grinned. "Make me scream."

Without a second's thought, I flipped her over and pinned her to the bed. I kissed her breasts softly and rubbed my shaft along her abdomen. Slowly, I penetrated her slit.

Meghan gasped and grimaced. They soon turned into soft moans when I sped up and pushed deeper. Her walls tightened around my shaft every time I shoved the whole length in.

"Max," she gasped. Her lips parted and she let out a loud groan.

I flipped Meghan onto her stomach and pulled her onto her knees. My cock rubbed against her thighs as I mounted.

"Ready to scream?" I asked. My meat drove inside her. It felt wonderful. I used her hips as handles and fucked her hungrily. In and out. Skin against skin. The air was tight and the moment was hot. I relished in every drive and Meghan's moans turned into panting. I need her to scream though.

With one final burst of energy, I fucked her hard and fast. At last, she let out a cry louder than what was safe. People were still sleeping.

Meghan fell to her stomach and rolled over. Small beads of sweat dotted her breasts and abs. She gazed at my wet shaft that hung.

"So," she smirked. "I guess you deserve a reward now, don't you?"

Personally, I wasn't really into the domination stuff but I let her have her fun. She leaned up and gripped my shaft, causing it to harden in her hand. Taking her time, Megan eased her tongue forward and licked my head. She fit it into her mouth and I relished in the feeling of her tongue and mouth dancing around my cock.

I pushed farther into her mouth and she accepted it. Sucking and licking while fondling my balls. She slipped my dick out of her mouth and began to stroke it.

"You still haven't come," she teased. Meghan jerked me harder and I could feel it rising. She licked the head of my dick and kissed my shaft. Meghan took my whole cock into her mouth and sucked it voraciously.

My teeth clenched and the glorious feeling shot through my penis. Hot cum filled her mouth and seeped from the sides of her lips. She slid off my shaft and smiled up at me. Meghan stood and placed her hands on my chest.

"You taste good."

"That's a good thing, right?"

She giggled but our fun was cut short by a knock on the door. We both snapped our attention toward the sound.

"Hide in the closet," she commanded. I snatched my clothes and did as I was told. Once I had latched the door, I tuned in with my ears.

Meghan quick threw on some clothes and walked to the door.

"Hey Elena," she said groggily. "What's up?"

"Just heard something from your room and was checking if everything was alright," responded the Spanish accented voice.

"Oh, sorry about that. My phone fell and it startled me. Thanks for looking out for me though."

This closet was becoming uncomfortable.

"No problem. So, how are you and Maxim doing?"

"We're fine."

I rolled my eyes and smirked at her comment.

"Getting all your problems figured out?"

"Yeah. We just needed some time and understanding. It's all good now."

"That's good. Well, sorry for waking you this late. I'll let you get back to bed."

"Have a good night," said Meghan and softly shut the door. A few seconds passed. "You can come out now."

I pushed open the doors and stepped out. I took a deep breath, filling with lungs with something other than dust. My lips turned into a toothy grin.

"What?" she asked.

"We're fine? You couldn't have come up with something a little more convincing?"

She punched my bare arm. Damn, Meghan had a lot of strength.

"What would you have said?"

I shrugged and plopped onto the bed.

"Come, join me, my love."

Meghan, half-naked, turned and gave me a look that relayed the message "Really?" She took off her bra and laid down with me. I pulled the sheets halfway up and glanced over at my lover. Her golden hair splayed across the pillow and her sweet eyes gazed into mine.

"You probably shouldn't stay in my room overnight," she said.

"Why not? It's not like anyone will care." I tried to kiss her but she pushed me away.

"I'm serious, Max."

"As am I." Again I went in for a kiss but she gave me a stern look. I returned a stupid smirk which earned me a laugh.

"I hate you," she grinned and kissed me.

"Trust me, I know." We made out in her bed. Meghan hopped on top of me and rode me like a bull. Her grinding was hot and I groaned when I penetrated her.

We soon grew tired and called it a night. She snuggled up next to me under the covers.

"I love you,"I whispered and kissed the back of her neck.

"Go to bed," she mumbled.

"Glad to know you feel the same." I gave an amused huff and shut my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

I groaned and my eyes struggled to open. The bed space next to me was empty. My hands went to rub the grogginess from my eyes but they stopped in the air when I spotted Meghan, shirtless, standing in front of a table with her back to me.

She didn't bother to turn around. "I'm sorry for my words last night."

A moment of silence passed. I swung my legs over the bed and walked calmly over to her. My arms snaked around her tattooed arms and I hugged her. "I should be saying sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."

Meghan sighed and set down whatever she was tinkering with. "Why don't you ever let me feel bad about myself? You always find some way to take the blame off of me."

I smiled into the soft skin of her neck. "I wouldn't want you to dislike me," I joked.

She scoffed. "You're too good to me."

"It's because I love you too much to hurt you." I kissed her neck and hugged her tighter, spreading my body heat with hers. "I know I said I wasn't in the mood last night but…"

"But you're ready now?"

"You read my mind."

Meghan turned around inside my hug and faced me. Her beautiful face smirked slightly and her steely eyes gazed deep into mine. "Not right now."

"What?" I said, bewildered.

"Thatcher's running the training today and you know what he'll do to us if we're late."

"Oh, come on. You can't spare just a few minutes?"

Her expression was giddy. "What are you going to do with a few minutes."

"You'd be surprised." I gave her a stupid grin but Meghan pushed me away. Before she could put on her bra, I snatched her hungrily and pinned her up against end table. I hefted her up onto its surface and trapped her by sliding my waist between her bare legs. The air tightened when I drew near her lips.

"Max…" she said as if scolding me.

"Just a couple minutes. That's all I'm asking for." I didn't wait for a response. I kissed her neck and took her soft sigh as agreement. Our lips met and I pushed her further up the wall, groping her curves.

She broke away and glared hungrily at me. "Fine."

I smashed my lips against hers and let my hands slip down to her pants. I yanked down her underwear. I was now grinding against her naked body but she wasted no time taking off my clothes.

I picked Meghan up and hoisted her up onto my waist. She wrapped her legs around me and we made out while I carried her over to the bed. I threw her down and pinned her to the sheets.

My teeth gritted in pleasure and Meghan groaned softly when I forcefully slid my shaft inside. Soft flesh clenched around my meat which only made it grow harder. Meghan groaned louder and pulled me in closer with her legs, forcing my whole cock into her. Her mouth formed a circle and I rested my forehead against hers. Our lips connected furiously.

She rolled on top of me and glared into my eyes. "Ready?"

I only smiled and rested my hands on her thighs. Meghan started out slow. She rubbed her crotch along mine and massaged my dick with her hands. Her lips quickly met mine and then she hopped onto my shaft. It went all the way in and its entrance made her gasp.

Meghan leaned over again and whispered into my ear, "I'm going to ride you like you've never been ridden before." She made out with me and began throttling up and down, forcing me in and out of her slit. My hands found her round cheeks, groping them. I squeezed hard which made her tense up and clench her walls around my meat. It grew harder inside her. She groaned.

Like little dull knives, her fingernails crawled across my skin and her breasts pressed against my chest like warm cushions. Our bodies mingled under the covers.

A furious knock sounded from the other side of the door. I threw the covers off me and glanced up at Meghan.

"Are you going to get that?"

She smirked. "They can talk to me later." Meghan grabbed my head and shoved it back into her crotch. The knock came again and a muffled voice.

"Meghan! Six's waiting for you."

I came up and snaked between her legs, planting my lips on her chest. They trailed up to lips and we indulged in a quick kiss.

"I should probably see who it is," she said.

"They can wait," I contested. She gave me a sly look and pushed me off of her. Meghan was still naked so she threw on a shirt and peeked her head around the corner of the door when she opened it. I was out of sight but I got out of the bed and snuck around behind Meghan while she was speaking with Rook

Her bare ass hung out. I'd give her a little surprise. In the middle of her conversation, I grabbed her around the waist and drove deep inside. She was taken aback by the sudden intrusion but managed to keep her composure. I didn't waste time getting to the action. The slap of skin was barely audible and Meghan silently swatted at me to quit it but that only made me go harder. I rubbed her curves, trying to get her to react.

I heard a quick "bye" and the door closed. She let me fuck her for a little while but pulled off.

"What the hell was that?"

"Was I not good?"

"Any harder and Julien would've heard." Her expression was carved with annoyance.

"So I was good then."

She slapped me hard across the face and I chuckled. I leaned in close and trapped her against the wall with my bare arms. With a grin on my face, I said, "I'm sorry. I promise never to do that again."

Her grim frown turned into a resisted smile. "Just fuck me already."

 **So if you do keep up to date on the original version of this story, I'll let you know that the next chapter is going to be big ;)**


End file.
